icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Memorial Cup
The 2017 Memorial Cup was a four-team, round-robin format tournament held at the WFCU Centre in Windsor, Ontario from May 19–28, 2017. It was the 99th Memorial Cup championship, which determined the champion of the Canadian Hockey League (CHL). The tournament was hosted by the Windsor Spitfires, who won the right to host the tournament over undisclosed competition. Other participating teams were the OHL champion Erie Otters, the QMJHL champion Saint John Sea Dogs, and the WHL champion Seattle Thunderbirds. The tournament ended with the Windsor Spitfires winning their third Memorial Cup, defeating the Erie Otters 4–3 in the championship final. The 99th Memorial Cup was dominated by the performances of the two OHL teams. In defeating the Seattle Thunderbirds by 7–1 in a round-robin game on May 21, 2017, the Windsor Spitfires tied a Memorial Cup record for the fastest 3 goals scored by a team in a single period (38 game seconds), matching the record set by the WHL's New Westminster Bruins in the 1978 tournament. In a round-robin game on May 22, 2017, Dylan Strome scored a Memorial Cup single-game record seven points (four goals and three assists), leading the Erie Otters to a 12–5 win over the Saint John Sea Dogs. The Otters' 12 goals for a team in a single game was also a Memorial Cup record. All games were televised nationally in Canada on Sportsnet and TVA Sports. The NHL Network televised the games in the United States. Commemorative Jersey For the tenth straight Memorial Cup, the host team wore a commemorative jersey in their first game of the tournament. The game worn jerseys are auctioned off with the proceeds to benefit the Dominion Command Poppy Trust Fund to be used for the care and benevolent support of Veterans and their dependents. Round-robin standings Indicates team advanced directly to the championship game Indicates team advanced to the semifinal game Schedule All times local (UTC −4)Schedule Round robin Playoff Round Semi-Final Final Statistical leaders Skaters GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltending This is a combined table of the top goaltenders based on goals against average and save percentage with at least 120 minutes played. The table is sorted by GAA. GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (minutes:seconds) Awards * Stafford Smythe Memorial Trophy (MVP): Dylan Strome, Erie Otters * Ed Chynoweth Trophy (Leading Scorer): Dylan Strome, Erie Otters * George Parsons Trophy (Sportsmanlike): Anthony Cirelli, Erie Otters * Hap Emms Memorial Trophy (Top Goalie): Michael DiPietro, Windsor Spitfires * All-Star Team: ::Goaltender: Michael DiPietro, Windsor Spitfires ::Defence: Darren Raddysh, Erie Otters; Mikhail Sergachev, Windsor Spitfires ::Forwards: Gabriel Vilardi, Windsor Spitfires; Alex DeBrincat, Erie Otters; Taylor Raddysh, Erie Otters Rosters Windsor Spitfires (Host) *'Head coach': Rocky Thompson Saint John Sea Dogs (QMJHL) *'Head coach': Danny Flynn Erie Otters (OHL) *'Head coach': Kris Knoblauch Seattle Thunderbirds (WHL) *'Head coach': Steve Konowalchuk References Category:2017 in hockey Category:Memorial Cup Tournaments